Episode 9956 (20th December 2019)
Plot Fiz goes with the girls to school where they are taking part in the nativity play. Hope is jealous that she is only the star whereas Ruby is playing Mary. Gemma tells Jenny that she thinks they’re neglecting Rita. Jenny decides to take her out to the Winter Wonderland. It’s the day of Robert’s committal hearing. Vicky rings Michelle from the hotel to say she’s going into labour. Nick and Sarah are unable to raise the full asking price for the Underworld premises. Derek offers to take it off the market in return for an indemnity of £10,000. Rita is pleased to be told by Jenny of their trip out. Michelle rushes to see Vicky whose contractions are gathering pace. She says she has to ring Ryan with some story to excuse her attendance from court. Roy calls at Richard’s flat to find the landlord hammering on the door demanding six months’ worth of unpaid rent. Informed that Richard has died, he tells him that Nina has until the end of the week to pay or she’ll be evicted. Within the flat, Nina refuses to answer Roy’s shouts. The labour is very advanced, and Michelle has no option but to act as midwife in the hotel room. Unable to raise the money, Nick and Sarah turn to the shareholding staff for the money. Vicky gives birth to a boy, just before paramedics arrive who were called by Michelle when she was supposedly ringing Ryan. Michelle tells her she had no option and Vicky forgives her. Waiting in his cell, Robert is told there is a delay for the hearing. Roy brings food for Nina, but she still refuses to open the flat door. Izzy sees that Derek has been drinking and refuses to let him drive his car, wanting to know what’s going on with his life and the factory. Taken to Weatherfield General, Vicky names the baby Sonny. As the police arrive to question Vicky, she tells Michelle to go before they realise she was involved in the plot to frame Robert. Hope is sent home when she trips the Angel Gabriel and causes the play to descend into chaos. From comments made by Jenny, Rita realises she is being treated as a charity case and tells her to leave. Izzy asks Gary for £500, surprising him with the news that Derek is selling the factory behind his back. Paula tells Robert that Vicky has been found and pending a formal hearing, he is free to go. He’s unwilling to forget that he was being set up on a murder charge. Vicky lies to the police as to where she’s been. Carla decides she's going back with Roy to see Nina as she might have better luck in talking to her. Robert goes to visit Vicky but finds out that she’s discharged herself. Hope answers back when Fiz and Tyrone try to discipline her and slams out of the room. Robert confronts Michelle, saying she was the only person who could have assisted Vicky. He demands to know her and the baby’s whereabouts and hears that they’ve gone for good. Nick and Sarah have raised £8,786 and ring Derek to offer that sum but Gary has traced him and threatens his wife and children should he double-cross him. Robert lets himself into the flat, demanding answers, and Michelle happily admits to what she, Vicky and Tyler did. He suddenly produces his phone and she realises the entire conversation has been recorded. Roy tells Nina through the closed door that the rent arrears have been paid. She finally answers him but is still bitter towards him. He sets up camp in the hallway with food and drink, determined to stay until she opens the door. Robert tells Michelle she’s sick for making him think his child was dead. His words make an impact on her. Nick and Sarah wonder why Derek doesn’t turn up at the bistro to discuss the offer. Locked up in the furniture store, Gary makes Derek sign over the factory for £1. He threatens to kill him if he should ever show his face in the area again. Michelle tells Robert how much he hurt her. Tyrone and Fiz make Hope clean the house as a punishment. She rings Jade and tells her how she’s being treated. Jade reminds her to keep a diary of what’s going on and she will be back in touch soon. Through the door, Roy tells Nina of his own difficult childhood with Sylvia. His words have a limited impact and she opens the letterbox to talk. He promises he will be back every day until she lets him in. Nick and Sarah see a drunk Derek staggering down the street. He tells them the deal’s off. Robert tells Michelle he will go to the police with the recording unless she persuades Vicky to let him see his son. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Landlord - Ray Castleton *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle *Nurse - Emma Jeng *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Victoria Court - Main hallway *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Maternity ward and corridor *Highfield Prison - Cell *Richard Lucas's flat - Hallway and living room/kitchen *Hotel - Room 11 *Unknown street Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable Coronation Street at Christmas to be shown immediately afterwards. Jan McVerry wrote P694/9956 and Steven Fay wrote P694/9957. *A court officer and a paramedic are uncredited although they both have lines of dialogue. *The scene of Jade Rowan speaking on her phone to Hope Stape was recorded in the car park of the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert's court hearing is delayed when new information comes to light; Gary gets wind of Derek's plot to sell the factory; and Roy attempts to make peace with Nina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,669,286 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes